TO HONOR ONE'S REQUEST
by Xx Fan Of a Fan xX
Summary: ivan thought fulfilling aleu's request would be easy. however her brother, kodi, doesn't seem pleased of his presence. but when nome's hero goes missing can the two set their differences aside and work together to save balto?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting the Mrs.

Jenna looked out the window for the umpteenth time. "Balto come back safe." she said"Mom? Mom!" Jenna turned to see her daughter sabaka. "Yes saba what is it?" "Dad's back." Jenna bolted outside without hearing saba's warning. "There's an armed man with him."

Ivan cursed about not having enough layers of clothing. Sure he had his wool overcoat and mushers hat, sadly they weren't enough. He glanced over at Balto, who had no difficulty with the cold. Oh how Ivan wished that he was a wolf again. He narrowed his eyes and thought "lucky dog." Ivan was brought out of his thoughts by Balto. "There she is home sweet home Balto said "Aleu was right it is in the middle of nowhere." Ivan said jokingly as he rested his newly acquired repeater on his shoulder. Balto glared at him.

The silence was broken by a cry of Balto's name. Ivan saw a red husky approaching them. "the Mrs I presume?" Balto nodded. "Wait here." Ivan nodded and sat down a nearby stump repeater on his lap. "Hi Jenna." balto said Jenna's smile disappeared as she noticed someone was missing. "Balto where's Aleu?" "Jenna she's leading a wolf pack and a mom." "how can she be a mom? She's only a year old." "she adopted the pup." Balto glanced hesitantly in ivan's direction. "she also has a mate." Balto said hoping Jenna didn't freak.

Ivan snickered at the scene. "who is he? I hope he treats her well." Jenna said. "he did." balto said "HE DITCHED HER!" "uh oh." Ivan thought getting up to save Balto from the female, but took his time getting there. "No Aleu wanted him to come with me and he did. "I hope he treated her well Jenna said in a dark tone. Ivan's face paled when he heard this. "Note to self don't piss off Aleu's mother." Ivan thought as he whined. Wait whined!?" maybe there was still some wolf in him. Ivan strapped the repeater to his back. He straightened his overcoat before entering Jenna's line of sight.

"Balto who's this?" jenna asked "Jenna this is the man/wolf that stole Aleu's heart. And he can understand you so don't insult him." "it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. jones." Ivan said taking Jenna's paw and kissing it.. "likewise." Jenna said "but at least I now know that my daughter was in good hands when she ran away." Ivan chuckled and raised his hat. "You flatter me Mrs. Jones." "enough with the formalities call me jenna and I never got your name." "the name's Ivan. Ivan troyaski."

Clay342 A/N: i know its late and i apologize. i've had a lot going on and i'm sad to tell you some things about the bonus story i planned and some news on kodiwolf. the bonus story i had planned has been cancelled. also kodiwolf is no longer working on unbroken i will finish unbroken and the rest of the series. this some good news. as of lately i have been aiding a friend of mine and kodiwolf's named armored2001. he started out during my hiatus from writing and would really appreciate your support on his works. his account is armored2001. please give him support and show love for his stories. with that being said peace

Xx Fan of a Fan Xx A/N Kodiwolf321 here. Welcome back guys to the new sequel, I will be co writing this will Clay342. AtticusParker17 will not be available through out this project so I will be filling in for him and yeah welcome back to this. And check out my new project "Lost and Found" it's for Mr. Peabody and Sherman and it's the most fun I had in years of writing and I hope you guys will like its called "Lost and Found" so check it out and after you read the seven chapters of lost and found check the video I made on my YouTube for Lost and Found called "Lets talk Lost and Found EP 1 Body of Work" Alright guy's thats it for now see you soon.


	2. The Rivals and Kodi's Dilema

**Chapter 2: The Rivals and Kodi's Dilema**

 **7 months later...**

Ivan waited by the mail house for the mail team to arrive. In his 7 month presence in Nome he had made some friends such as star, Nikki, Kirby, Ralph, and dusty. Dusty especially since she reminded Ivan of his lover, aleu. Ivan heard the barks of the team. "oh here we go." he said. "mail's here." Ivan said to the postmaster. "all right I'll get the mail." the postmaster said. "you sure old timer." "yes I'm sure." Ivan shook his head. "stubborn old man." he said amusement in his voice.

"morning Mr. Troyaski." Mr. Simpson, the mail team's musher, said. "morning Jim." Ivan said. "oh Jim the postmaster will get the mail." Ivan then proceeded to unhook the sled dogs. When he got to Dusty he gently took off her harness. "a gentleman at heart aren't you Ivan?" she said. Ivan blushed at that. "yeah yeah stay away from her." yelled a red husky. "Kodi he was being nice." Dusty said "i don't care what..." "Kodi!" yelled a gray wolfdog. "Oh hey dad Ivan was.." "i don't care Kodi Ivan was being polite." balto said. Kodi walked away with Kirby, Ralph, and dusty (who was berating kodi at his uncalled for attitude) "i don't get it all you were doing was..." balto started to say. "Aleu would have done the same thing. He's jealous." Ivan said looking at balto.

Ivan watched as the sled team came back winning the race against the mail plane. Days passed and the plane hadn't returned. "odd.." Ivan said. "I DON'T CARE DAD HE WAS GOING TO TAKE OUR JOBS." Kodi said balto walked out of the mill and took off. "probably going to find the pilot." Ivan thought as balto disappeared into the forest.

2 weeks after balto's departure from Nome

Ivan sat on a chair cleaning his k-bar knife when he heard someone yell his name. "Hey Jenna how can I help you?" Jenna began to explain in a panicky tone. "Jenna slow down what happened?" Ivan asked "it's balto. he's been gone 2 weeks and no one's heard from him." Jenna said calming down a bit. "I'll find him." Ivan said.

Ivan headed to the one place he dreaded. The mill it was kodi's favorite place. He knocked politely when he got no response he kicked the door open. "What the hell Ivan?" Kodi said. "Come on kodi we're going to find both your father and the pilot." Ivan said "No." "Kodiak James Jones." "no. the pilot tried to take our jobs Ivan.

"Is that all you care about Kodiak? Your job." Ivan said "I NEARLY LOST MY LIFE SAVING YOUR SISTER ALEU! IF SHE WERE HERE SHE WOULD AGREE WITH ME. ALL YOUR DAMN JOB. YOU PUT THAT AND YOUR FRIENDS BEFORE FAMILY." Kodi opened his mouth. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. I"M GOING TO SAVE BOTH YOUR FATHER AND THE PILOT WITH OR WITHOUT YOU." "Why?" Kodi asked. "Aleu asked me to look after both your father and mother." Ivan said heading outside but stopped at the door. He turned to face kodi one last time. But his eyes were no longer hazel they were ice blue. "that's a promise I intend to keep." Ivan said darkly as his eyes returned to their natural color. With that Ivan left to get his stuff. Dusty headed to the door and looked at Ivan. Kodi looked at the floor ears pressed against his skull. "Well Kodi.." Kodi looked up at dusty. "are you going to help Ivan or are you going to stay here like a jackass." Dusty said furrowing her eyebrows. Kodi looked at his friends everyone but dusty were concerned. Kodi was in a huge pickle.

The pilot and his dad or his job.

 **Clay342 A/N: OH boy kodi is in trouble. being ranted by his future brother in law (yes Ivan and aleu get married but thats in Love Returns) and he needs to decide save his dad and the pilot or risk losing his friends. also i'd like to tell you all some bad and good news. the bad being that kodiwolf will be leaving the balto community permanently. the good news is that he is going to finish The Long Run. that being said peace.**

 **Xx Fan of a Fan xX A/N: Kodiwolf321 here! Alright guys yes it's true I will be leaving the Balto communtiy but I will be finishing The Long Run series for you guys and well... you never know I might come back one day with a great Idea for Balto so with that being said see you later.**


	3. the journey begins (kodi's realization)

**Chapter 3: the journey begins (kodi's realization)**

Ivan walked angrily to balto's boat were all his gear was. "kodi you are an asshole caring more about your job than your family." he thought as he packed food and ammo into his backpack. He grabbed a grapple, his revolvers, and his repeater. As he prepared to leave he heard footsteps acting quickly he prepared to ambush the intruder. To his amazement it was kodi. "i see you packed." kodi said. Ivan could tell that kodi was not happy about tagging along. "i take it that dusty threatened to break up with you?" Ivan teased. Kodi gave him a death glare. "I'm kidding. Dusty's not my type you know. Now lets go. I don't want more blood on my hands than I already have." Ivan said. Kodi perked up his ears. "what does he mean by more?" he thought.

Meanwhile with balto and duke.

"easy boy don't push yourself." duke said as balto dragged the makeshift sled. We should camp here for the night."

Ivan and kodi walked up a hill. Neither of them spoke until kodi broke the ice. "how did you meet my sister aleu?" he asked "i found her floating down a river hurt from falling down a waterfall." Ivan said remembering the first time he met his lover.

{flashback}

Ivan carried firewood so he would last through the night when he saw a brown mass floating down the river. "it's a wolf." he thought. Wading into the water he gently picked her up. "Poor thing." Ivan said walking back to his camp "papa..." it said in a low voice. Ivan was to say the least surprised that she spoke after finding her in the water. "lets warm you up." Ivan said as he laid the she-wolf down next to the fire.

{flashback end}

Kodi was to say the least amazed. This man had disregarded his own life to aid his sister whom most people would consider her as a wild animal. Ivan smiled. This rescue mission was turning out to also be a sibling in law bonding time.

Ivan crested a hill with kodi. Ivan heard panting and turned to see kodi panting away. "hold on if you're a sled dog why. Are you panting?" Ivan said quirking an eyebrow. "i run, climbing isn't my thing." kodi said exhausted. Ivan set up 2 tents on for him, and one for kodi. "why.." kodi started. "like I said aleu asked me to look after balto and Jenna it also extends to you Kodiak." Ivan said looking at kodi.

 **Clay342 A/N i would like to tell you all that the ivan chronicles will end with love returns but that doesn't mean that his adventures are over. ivan will continue to appear in armored2001's story hunted part of a spinoff series to the ivan chronicles. that being said peace.**


	4. I'm your friend

**Chapter 4: i'm your friend**

"listen Ivan i'm sorry for being mean to you." kodi said. "i forgive you kodi." Ivan said. Suddenly kodi slipped and the edge he was clinging to began to crack. "KODI HANG ON COMERADE!" Ivan said sliding to the edge grabbing kodi by the scruff yanking him away from the edge as it broke off. "you saved me why?" kodi asked. "you're my friend kodi. Friends watch each other's backs."

[you've got a friend in me]

"really i've been such an ass to you." kodi said

[you've got a friend in me]

"i don't give a damn kodi." Ivan said

[when the road looks rough ahead]

"we got a long rough road ahead of us Ivan." kodi said

[and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed]

the soon we find your dad and the pilot the better." Ivan said

[just remember what your old pal said]

"we have each others backs?" kodi said

[boy you've got a friend in me]

"yeah we do." Ivan said as he walked.

[yeah you've got a friend in me]

"lets do it." kodi said

[you've got a friend in me]

the two began to chat as they continued their trek.

[you've got a friend in me]

kodi sighed.

[you've got problems and I got 'em too]

"what's wrong?" Ivan asked

[there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you]

"i'm scared to asked dusty out" kodi said. This quirked Ivan.

[we stick together, we can see it through]

"hey, if you love her just do it. Aleu had a hard time too." Ivan said knowing kodi needed to know.

['Cause you've got a friend in me]

"what do you mean?"

[you've got a friend in me]

"she loves me." kodi raised an eyebrow.

[some other folks might be a little smarter than I am]

"thats wrong." kodi said.

[bigger and stronger too]

"true but there was a short time that I was a wolf." Ivan said.

[maybe]

"yeah right." kodi said

[but none of them]

"aleu thought I was the most handsome wolf you'd ever see." Ivan said

[will ever love you the way I do]

"i bet you if dusty saw me in my wolf form she'd pass out." Ivan said.

[it's me and you boy]

"though it's unlikely. I'd pay to see that." kodi said.

[and as the years go by]

[our friendship will never die]

[you're gonna see it's our destiny]

[you've got a friend in me]

[you've got a friend in me]

[you've got a friend in me]

"tomorrow we continue looking for your dad and the pilot." Ivan said as the sun set. "agreed." kodi said. He doubted Ivan was once a wolf. However if aleu trusted this man enough to love him he'd give Ivan a chance.

 **Clay342 A/N: there you have it kodi and ivan have buried the hatchet and balto is still out there. as i've said armored2001 is doing a spinoff series to the ivan chronicles. that being said peace**


	5. curious Kodi (ivan remembers aleu)

**Chapter 5: curious Kodi (ivan remembers aleu** )

Kodi found himself actually enjoying ivan's company, but one thing kept crossing his mind. What Ivan meant by more blood on his hands than he already has. "Hey Ivan." kodi said "hm?" Ivan answered. "when you said that you didn't want more blood on your hands than you already had what did you mean?" kodi asked. Ivan sighed. "when I was a wolf I faced another wolf called Niju. I was killed by him." This intrigued Kodi. "if you died then why are you here?" he asked. Ivan gave him an "are you kidding me" look. "i was a wolf. My wolf self died my human self was dormant at the time. When my wolf form died I became human again. Which sucks." Ivan said grumpily. Kodi raised an eyebrow as Ivan pulled the blanket he was using tighter as the blizzard raged around them. "why?" kodi asked. Ivan gave him an "isn't it obvious?" look. "damn I miss my fur." Ivan said in Russian.

Ivan and kodi stopped and set up camp in a cave. "wow how'd you see this cave?" kodi asked looking around. "my eyes." Ivan said. Kodi looked at him. "part wolf remember." Ivan added. "i'll believe it when I see it." Ivan snickered. "what's so funny?" kodi asked. "That's what balto said when aleu and I told him that I was human. Course that was when I was a wolf." kodi rolled his eyes and chuckled. Dusty was right Ivan was fun to be around. "so what caused aleu to fall in love with you." kodi asked. Ivan froze and looked at kodi. "why are you asking?" kodi sighed "listen kodi I don't know." Ivan said "however it was probably from me saving her from a badly scarred wolf. Ivan went on to tell kodi about his fight with the scarred wolf.

 **{flashback}**

"ALEU! WATCH OUT!" Ivan shouted. Aleu did nothing until the black wolf tackled her. She landed on her back proceeded to fight the black wolf. Thinking fast Ivan dropped the bag full of wood and charged at the pair ramming the black wolf with his shoulder which allowed aleu to get up. "Aleu you need to get out of here." Ivan said getting in front of aleu. "i'm not letting you fight him alone!" aleu said sternly. "I said get out of here." Ivan repeated not taking his eyes off the black wolf.

The wolf got up and shook off the pain. It glared at Ivan and leaped at him. The two proceeded to a wrestling match until Ivan was able to kick the wolf off reach for his knife and stab the wolf in the head. As he got up Ivan began to feel light headed. Just before he passed out Ivan heard aleu scream his name.

 **{flashback end}**

"when I came to I was back at camp and she had gone for the bag of wood." Ivan said looking at kodi who was bewildered. "you risked your life to save her from that wolf." kodi said. Ivan nodded. "i thought I would never say this, but i'm glad aleu met you." Ivan smiled warmly at kodi. Kodi noticed the picture Ivan had of him and aleu, but there was a third. Who's that between aleu's legs?" Ivan looked at the wolf pup looking up at aleu. "That would be your nephew Lucas." Ivan said. "i'll tell you about him in the morning k?" kodi nodded and yawned. Ivan watched kodi curl up into a ball. "you may be an ass kodi but i'm sure you'll make a fine uncle for Lucas. "I'll try not to be an ass to him like I was to you." kodi said

 **Clay342 A/N: well now kodi's curious about ivan's relationship with his sister,aleu. and he just found out that he has a nephew. most of the next few chapters will be flashbacks of To love a Wolf from ivan's pov. that being said peace.**

 **Xx Fan Of a Fan xX A/N: Be sure to check out Kodiwolf321's Lost and Found!**


	6. ivan tells kodi about lucas

**chapter 6 ivan tells kodi about lucas**

The blizzard continued into the night, but subsided by sunrise. It was still snowing, but at a gentler rate. "morning iva.." kodi started. Ivan was nowhere to be seen. "morning." a Russian accented voice said from behind him. Kodi turned to see Ivan covered in snow. "just came back from carrying wood." Ivan said before shaking it off. Kodi was a bit upset, but none the less relieved to see Ivan.

"So can you tell me about my recently discovered nephew." kodi asked sitting close to the fire."right he was a rascal. Balto said that Lucas reminded him of aleu when she was a pup."

{FLASHBACK}

"pinned ya pinned ya." Ivan said as he nailed aleu to the ground. "Stay away from me!" a young voice said. Ivan got off of aleu and stared with interest at where the voice had come from. Suddenly a brown and tan wolf pup burst through the brush. He looked both scared and desperate. He scanned the area around him. When his eyes rested on his mate... wait HIS MATE?! Ivan shook his head at that thought. The pup made a mad dash to aleu and hid behind her. "Lucas what are you doing here?" Ivan gave her a questioning look. "I'll explain later." aleu mouthed to him.

After killing Lucas' mother aleu was asked a question that was heartwarming to Ivan "aleu will you adopt me. "yes I will Luke." aleu said looking at Ivan. She proceeded to look at Ivan who saw the pleading look in her eyes. "Oh all right."

"Mom what's nome like?" Lucas asked. Aleu's face turned redder than a tomato. "did you just call me mom Lucas?" aleu asked still red faced. "yes. You adopted me so technically your my mother now." Lucas said. "i'm honored with the title Lucas. As for nome its in the middle of nowhere."

{FLASHBACK END}

"balto passed out when Lucas called him papi." Ivan said chuckling. "My dad passed out!?" kodi said before he burst out laughing. "what was your reaction when he called you dad?" kodi ask. "i told him that I was honored."

what Ivan didn't know was that aleu and his son were tangled up in there own adventure at the same time.

 **Clay342 A/N there you go kodi has learned of his nephew. also the last line of this chapter is a shoutout to my friend armored2001 as he continues ivan's adventures. if you want to know whats happening to aleu and lucas at this point in thor read armored2001's story The hunt for Redemption.**

 **Xx Fan Of A Fan xX A/N: Kodiwolf321 here. Sorry this hasn't been updated in awhile I have been really to busy with my Mr. Peabody and Sherman story**


	7. mission accomplished?

Chapter 7 mission accomplished?

As Ivan and kodi continued their trek, kodi noticed Ivan was getting jumpy. "you OK?"he asked. "yeah. Yet I have the feeling something's wrong." Ivan said. "what do you mean?" suddenly there was an explosion. Kodi jumped into ivan's arms. "Uh kodi not one word." kodi noticed Ivan was holding him bridal style. "oh sorry." kodi said sheepishly. Both headed towards the sound and saw a huge fireball. "whoa." kodi said as Ivan whistled. A black aircraft flew over them flanked by 2 craft similar to it. Using his wolf-like eyes Ivan managed to get a glimpse of some writing. "Rifter corporation?" Ivan said out loud raising an eyebrow.

Meanwhile.

"What was that?" duke said as he saw a fireball rise. Balto noticed something in the distance. One was human the other was a husky. Ivan and kodi! Balto howled.

Ivan and kodi were brought out of their daze by an ear splitting howl. "Dad!" Ivan turned to see a gray wolf dog with a human on a makeshift sled. Kodi took off running with Ivan hot on his heels. "you OK dad?" yeah kodi I am. I wish I could say the same for duke." balto said. Ivan checked duke's leg. Duke flinched. "definitely broken." "Who are you?" duke asked. "Ivan, Ivan troyaski." Ivan said.

A twig snapped. Kodi tensed. Ivan slowly reached for his revolvers. At least 15 men bearing the name Rifter corporation on their uniforms stepped into the opening. "Mr. troyaski lower your weapons and come with us." the lead person said. "um let me see. no." Ivan said raising his revolvers. "fire!" Ivan spun as he fire his revolvers. Rifter corporation men dropped like flies. Ivan dropped his revolvers and took out his k-bar knife. Stabbing one man he pulled the pin on a grenade and flung the man back to his colleagues and exploded. "lets move" Ivan said hooking kodi up and reloaded his revolvers as they ran. "who were those guys?" kodi asked. "Don't know. However if the explosion was their base camp they're pissed." Ivan said. "what did you do to piss them off?" kodi asked as he panted. "no idea." "kill them!" a voice said. Ivan turned and fired his repeater. The shot sent the rifter corp man flying. "we got a runner." kodi said. "i see him." Ivan said aiming at the rifter corp man. "you'll miss." duke said. "Watch me." Ivan said. Kodi noticed ivan's eyes turn ice blue. Then after several seconds Ivan pulled the trigger. The bullet shattered the man's kneecap. (painful right) Ivan grabbed him "Who do you work for!" Ivan yelled. "Strike one down 2 more take its place. The rifter corporation will never FALL!" the man said as he choked. "you killed him!" kodi said. "no he killed himself." Ivan said. "how?" duke asked. "cyanide."

"Lets get back to nome." kodi said. "agreed." Ivan said

 **Clay 342 A/N: the rifter corporation makes a move after our duo reunites with balto and duke. but who is the rifter corporation. and why do they want ivan? the rights to the rifter corporation belong to armored2001 whom i allowed to make a series based in my baltoverse. that said peace.**


	8. Return Of The Wolf

**Chapter 8 return of the wolf**

The journey back to Nome went without further encounters of the mysterious rifter corporation. "Mrs. Jones they're back." dusty said as howling was heard. Everyone went outside to see balto, kodi and Ivan running towards town. Dusty noticed Ivan was stumbling as he got closer.

"thanks kodi for helping me." balto said. "you're welcome dad." kodi said. He looked for Ivan but as he did he noticed a red telephone box. 'what the hell' kodi thought. He heard groans and saw Ivan clutching his chest.

Ivan felt his chest burning. He groaned. 'what's happening.' he thought. Then Ivan remembered what Aniu said. "I'm becoming a wolf again." "Ivan you OK?" kodi asked. "yeah I am." Ivan said "remember when I said that I had been a wolf." "yeah and I said that was bullshit." kodi said raising an eyebrow. Ivan slowly turned around. "guess what its true." kodi gasped seeing ivan's hand it had fur and was changing into a paw. Ivan closed his eyes as his mouth and nose lengthened. Kodi watched as Ivan shrunk to his level. Ivan's clothes disappeared. His hat disappeared as canine-like ears appeared on his head. "believe me now?" Ivan asked opening his eyes now a sky blue. "yeah." kodi stuttered.

"kodi where are... hello handsome." a feminine voice said. Kodi and Ivan turned to see dusty staring at Ivan with her nose bleeding. "Ivan.." kodi asked "hmm?" Ivan asked. "did aleu's nose bleed when she first saw you as this?" "no she screamed bloody murder." "kodi." "yeah?" "watch this." Ivan casually strolled up to dusty as he did around aleu. He leaned against her as he passed her. Dusty let out a rattled sigh of pleasure as she felt the handsome wolfdog rub against her. She turned to see him grin and wink at her. Kodi watched and bared his teeth until he saw Ivan wink at her. That did it dusty promptly passed out a goofy grin on her face. Kodi laughed. Ivan motioned for kodi to wake her and stepped back out of her sight. Kodi nudged her. "kodi who was that hunk?" "Hunk!?" Ivan yelled. "dusty that was Ivan." dusty faced Ivan who grinned sheepishly. "you must be a lady killer." ivan's hackles raised. "easy Ivan she complimented you. "so Ivan you want to go out with me?" "i already have someone dusty." Ivan said "oh." "besides you're type should be a bit more husky than wolf." Ivan said eying kodi. "dusty would you like to go out on a date with me?" kodi asked. Dusty looked at him. Just before she could reply Ivan shoved her into kodi their lips met.

"so let me get this straight you were human originally, then after you met kodi's sister you became a wolf, but you were killed and your human side which was dormant surfaced and now you're a wolf again because aleu's coming home." dusty said. "yeah. Thats not the best part." kodi said to his girlfriend. "I'm an uncle making you an aunt." Dusty's mouth opened. "adopted." Ivan added quickly.

The trio walked through town. Many girls stared at Ivan. "sorry girls he's already taken." dusty announced. "DAD!" a young voice said.

TO BE CONCLUDED

IN

LOVE RETURNS

Ivan and kodi will return

 **Clay342: This is it the end of To Honor one's request. The reason being that it says to be concluded is because the Ivan Chronicles will be ending with love returns sadly. However ivan will continue to appear in books 1 and 2 of the Rifter Chronicles by armored2001. Also I will be finishing unbroken that was started by kodiwolf. Speaking of which he has changed his name to XX THOMAS XX. That being said peace**


End file.
